Beneath the Black
by thecompletebookworm
Summary: A series of Bella centric drabbles as a birthday gift for a friend. Also looks at her relationship with her sisters.
1. Freedom

**Author's Note: This collection of pieces is a birthday gift for a dear friend of mine who can always make me smile and enjoys talking about Harry Potter just as much as I do. It's basically a series of Bella centric drabbles in no particular order. Enjoy and happy (most likely belated when you read this) birthday Morgan. You'll get more as the week goes on. **

The wall fell with a resounding crash. The wind swirled the tangled matted hair of the woman. A shriek of ecstasy escaped from her lips. It was so wonderful. Freedom was right there in front of her.

She was free to serve the Dark Lord. She was free to torture mudbloods and filth. She was free to sleep on a comfortable bed. Free to idly talk with her sister. Free to watch her little nephew grow up and teach him what it meant to be a proper Pureblood.

Bellatrix Lestrange had so many things to do. And she wasn't going to waste a second more in this place. She left Azkaban behind her, just another awful memory.


	2. Cissy's Wedding Day

"Bella, I'm not sure about this." Cissy said, tugging a strand of her hair lose from her elaborate bun.

"Don't touch that," Bella swatted the hand away. "I've worked too hard on this."

Cissy tugged her head out of reach of her sister's hands and wand. "No. Just stop and listen to me for a second."

"I am listening," Bella said absentmindedly.

"No you're not." Cissy said in the infuriating way a little sister could.

"Fine."

"Do you think I'm making a mistake, marrying Lucius?"

Bella gave her baby sister "the look". It was something she had perfected when they were little. It was part exasperated, part concerned and part I-know-better-because-I'm-older. "Lucius is a pureblood, Cissy. From a respectable family, a wealthy pureblood one."

"I know that but-"

"There is no but," Bella interrupted. "Pureblood and it's not like you could do better."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cissy's hand twitched slightly as she fought the impulse to reach for her wand.

Bella held up her hands in mock innocence. "Nothing, Cissy. Simply that the man's in the very palm of your hand. Completely besotted."

Cissy gave Bella a glare before turning to look at herself in the mirror again. She pulled slightly on the fabric. "Are you sure it looks fine?"

"You look beautiful Cissy, like a princess," Bella reassured. "Now what's this really about?"

Cissy whispered something indistinguishable.

"What?"

The word was still quiet but audible, "Andromeda."

Bella's face contorted with rage. "What about her?"

Cissy's face looked so young in that moment. "She's not here on my wedding day."

Bella threw her hair over her shoulder haughtily. "You deserve better than her."

"But don't you miss her?"

"She betrayed us." Bella's face was stoic, yet her sister could still see the pain in her eyes. "Betrayed us for some filthy little Mudblood."


	3. The Old Swing

Bella loved the old swing behind the manor. Father said it was "unladylike", but she liked it just the same. She could run and skip without anyone telling her to mind her dress or to lower her voice. Bella could swing so high she could pretend that she was old enough to fly her own broom.

It was also a good place to be alone. Sometimes she felt like the house was squishing her, determined to mold her into the perfect little lady. She didn't want to be perfect. She wanted to be Bella.

It didn't matter that when she came in her parents would lecture her. Her mother would bemoan any chance of finding a proper suitor. Her father would criticize her unfinished lessons. It wasn't like her sisters were any better. They just never understood. Andy would fuss over the scrape she got climbing the tree. Cissy would just continue playing with her dolls.

It didn't matter because Bella wouldn't trade her scraped knees and blisters for anything.

**AN: Bella's about 6. **


	4. Cuts

**Warning: A Drabble collection of Bella wouldn't be complete without torture. This is Bella torturing a muggle.**

It was music to her ears. The screaming sounded so sweet. Bella adjusted her wand to allow the cuts to be deeper. The cutting curse had always been a favorite of hers. It wasn't the Cruciatus curse, but it was still amusing.

Bella loved the diversity it gave her. The shallow cuts made her victims whimper. Long thin paperthin cuts running up and down their arms. Stinging painfully as she rubbed her hand over the cuts.

The whimpering changed to shaking as Bella applied more pressure.

"No. Please. Stop." Her victim's words were punctuated by hysterical gasps. His eyes were bloodshot and pleading. Tears escaped down his face.

"You know you deserve this." Bella twisted her wand and a stab wound appeared in the middle of his chest.

"Please. I'll do anything," he wailed.

"Anything," Bella practically purred. "I'm afraid you've already done everything. You filthy little muggle!"

Nothing less than absolute terror appeared in his eyes.

"Crucio!"

**AN: Morgan this is inspired by our conversation on world domination.**


End file.
